The Romance Of Alfwyn and Halbarad
by Elelome
Summary: The story of original character Alfwyn's love for Halbarad, Aragorn's closest relative who died in the Battle of the Pelennor.


Title: The Romance of Alfwyn And Halbarad   
Author: Elelome (elelome@yahoo.com)   
Archive: Yes.   
Rating: PG-13   
Feedback: Of course, yes, please.   
Summary: The story of original character Alfwyn's love for Halbarad,   
Aragorn's closest relative who died in the Battle of the Pelennor.   
Notes: This is another story written ages ago that was cleaned up   
only a little. 

**** 

In the last days of the Elves, as darkness seemed to close over the   
world, a faint light dawned as Alfwyn and Halbarad joined their hands   
in a love that was secret, yet beautiful, undying, though one of them   
now is gone, inseparable, though across the barrier of death they held   
each other. 

Halbarad was the cousin of Aragorn, known to the Elves as Estel or   
Elfstone. He was a Man, renowned for bravery and loyalty. Alfwyn was   
the only child of Glorfindel the Resurrected, the dearest friend of   
Arwen Undomiel and the daughter of one of the noblest families of the   
Noldor. 

Upon a time, Halbarad came to Rivendell, on his way to meet Elfstone   
in a faraway land, for now was the time when Elfstone should win his   
throne, as "the healing hands that wield the sword." One day while he   
was there, he wandered out into the pine woods to the north of   
Rivendell. There he sat underneath a great pine tree and being weary,   
he fell asleep. And while he slept, he dreamed a dream, fair,   
haunting, enchanting. He fancied a cool white hand touched his brow,   
brushing the dark locks of his hair away from his face. His heart   
beat quickly at the touch, then he heard a voice, fairer than the   
water that rushes over the smooth stones. 

"Oh, Halbarad, my Halbarad," it said, longingly, pleadingly. "Brave   
you are and loyal -- and loved by one you never thought could love   
you. Alfwyn I am, daughter of Glorfindel. I beg of you, if love lives,   
answer! Awake, my love, for I am yours!" 

In wonder and fear Halbarad opened his eyes. There before him knelt a   
maiden, golden-haired, beautiful as sunshine. The beauty of her face   
lit up the forest glade. Halbarad gazed at her in amazement, unable to   
speak. 

"I am Alfwyn, Glorfindel's daughter," she repeated. "Oh Halbarad, can   
you find any love in your heart for one who loves-who has loved-you   
for many years?" 

"Who could look on you and not love you, oh fairest of maidens?" he   
said, strange and unknown feelings stirring in his heart. "You are as   
brave as you are beautiful, I deem." 

"No, I am not brave," she said, casting her eyes on the ground. "For I   
have loved you for many years-since you were twenty and the fire of   
youth shone in your eyes. And each year my love has grown. For I have   
watched you in secret. I know your loyalty to your kinsman-and my love   
has increased. I am the dearest friend of Arwen, and often we have   
spoken of you as well as Elfstone, watching over you and him in   
thought. And when I saw you today I did not mean to speak, but the   
words came." 

She hid her face in her slender white hands; Halbarad did not know   
what to say. He only knew that this fair elven-woman loved him like he   
had never thought anyone would. Swiftly he reached out, taking her   
hands, and held them to his lips. 

"Oh, my beautiful one," he said. "You have given me the most beautiful   
gift there ever could be-yourself. Yet I fear to take it, for I am   
mortal. I will one day die, soon or late. Therefore I am afraid, for   
when I die you will be left alone, wishing you had never seen me-" 

"I would never wish that!" she exclaimed. "Life was empty before you   
came. Now love lives and my heart is glad. But should you die, my   
heart will remain ever in love and gratitude, for through you I know   
what love is." 

"Oh, love springs up in my heart to answer yours!" he cried. I dreamed   
of this-that one day my heart would find a resting place. Now I know-I   
can give it to you. I make no lover's promises, for these are dark   
days and I have a mission to fulfill, but should I return you will be   
the desire of my soul." 

He drew her to him, kissing her forehead, her lips, her white hands in   
an ecstasy of emotion. She responded, kissing his face, brushing back   
his hair, murmuring words no one but they could understand. Time   
seemed to stand still as the lovers embraced, forgetful of the world   
outside the forest glade. 

Several moments went by as they held each other, desire flowing   
swiftly through their veins, then Halbarad released her, looking long   
at her and the blue sky heralding the early spring above her. She   
looked back at him, gazing, gazing, absorbing his face into her   
memories forever. 

"Oh, my beloved, " she whispered. "You are the most beautiful man in   
the world. You set my heart spinning like the stars in their courses."   


"Oh, lovely one," he replied. "You are fairer than snow on the   
mountaintops, sweeter than sunlight to my eyes. I would rather hold   
you-your innocence, your beauty-than any of the daughters of men. Let   
the difference in our kindreds be forgotten; I am yours and you are   
mine as long as love goes on." 

"Yes," she said. "I can forget that Death lies between us, for even   
death cannot prevent me from loving you. And though it may be likely   
that these days before you leave are all that we have, I say it is   
better to have them and to love you than to live without your touch-to   
never know your love!" 

"I would, if I could, stay with you, my love, forever," he said. "But   
I have duty, a task, a mission that calls me -- to set Estel on his   
throne, to lead the Rangers to his aid, wherever in the Southlands he   
may be. And it may happen that I shall not return. So I beg you to   
receive this, as proof and token of this love in my heart for you, a   
love new-sprung and yet stronger than anything I have ever felt   
before." 

With these words he drew forth a single white jewel on a golden chain.   
This he clasped about her neck. It shone on her breast like a star in   
the daylight. 

"I discovered this many years ago. Keep it as a symbol of my heart's   
love for you." 

Her gentle fingers fluttered over his as she whispered softly "I   
will." 

Their eyes promised eternity to each other in a kiss. 

**** 

The rest of the tale is well-known. Halbarad went forth to battle and   
death, meeting a hero's fate on the fields of the Pelennor. But   
Aragorn was triumphant and claimed Arwen as his bride after the end of   
the War of the Ring. 

Leaving her dearest friend was one of the hardest sacrifices the Lady   
Alfwyn ever had to make, yet she knew that her love was dead and life   
would henceforth be vain on this hither shore. So with the Company of   
Elrond and Galadriel, she took ship for Valinor. 

Though it may seem the love-tale of Alfwyn and Halbarad ended in   
deepest sorrow, it may not be so. For it is said that they were   
reunited in the Halls of Mandos, and there Alfwyn pleaded like Luthien   
of ancient times. Thus it was that she was given the grace to go with   
Halbarad on his journey beyond the stars. And those who last saw them   
said they faded together into one light, outshining even the stars. 

~end~   



End file.
